The present disclosure is directed to a device designed for the ease of removal of sports bras.
The first general exercise bra, initially called a “jockbra”, was invented in 1977. Sports bras can either encapsulate or compress breasts. Bras that encapsulate breasts have molded cups, while compression-type bras restrict movement by flattening the breasts. The most common sports bra is basically designed like a tank top with the bottom half cut off. Other designs use gel and water pads, silver fibers, and air bags. A compressed bra is designed to push the breasts against the chest to reduce movement and bounce. A common design uses a stretchable, absorbent fabric such as Lycra designed to reduce irritation by drawing perspiration away from the skin.
Sports bras are designed to be very tight and supportive for breast comfort during physical activity. Due to the very tight fit of a sports bra, doffing a sports bra can be very difficult.
What is needed is a device that can facilitate easy removal of a sports bra.